Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting apparatus and an action detecting apparatus, and especially relates to a ground detecting apparatus and a relay action detecting apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A ground detecting apparatus (namely, a ground monitor interrupter) is used for monitoring the ground state of an electronic apparatus. A user gets an electrical shock easily and the electronic apparatus is damaged easily due to an electric leakage if the ground state of the electronic apparatus is not completed. It is very dangerous. Therefore, the ground detecting apparatus is very important for the safety of the user and the electronic apparatus.
Currently, a related art ground detecting apparatus comprises a photo-coupler for isolation. However, the cost of the photo-coupler is high. The input impedance of the photo-coupler is low. The power consumption of the high voltage resistor of the driver is increased due to the photo-coupler. The printed circuit board layout of the photo-coupler is difficult.
Moreover, a relay action detecting apparatus is used for detecting whether functions of the relays are normal or not when the electronic apparatus is turned on. Currently, a related art relay action detecting apparatus comprises a photo-coupler for isolation. However, the cost of the photo-coupler is high. The input impedance of the photo-coupler is low. The power consumption of the high voltage resistor of the driver is increased due to the photo-coupler. The printed circuit board layout of the photo-coupler is difficult.